Appendix:Legendary Titans
Legendary Titans, also known as Legendary Golems, refer to a specific group of 4 Legendary Pokémon which are sealed away. The group consists of Regirock, Registeel, Regice and the group master Regigigas. About Regirock, Registeel and Regice were first discovered in Hoenn from the core series games Pokémon Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald. A series of puzzles involving Braille — a communication method for visually-impaired people, must be decoded and finished in Sealed Chamber, Hoenn to unlock them for encounters in a few caves tightly shut around Hoenn. They are referred as "The Three Protectors" in Roria. "The Titan" itself — Regigigas, was actually found dormant in the deepest part of Snowpoint Temple, Sinnoh in Pokémon Diamond, Pearl and Platinum instead of Hoenn. It is said to have created the Protectors from rocks, magma and icy mountains respectively before falling into slumber. The 3 Protectors must be present in the player's party to wake up Regigigas. In Roria, Regigigas is known to have a history of fighting off "the Crystal Beast" that destroyed a cavern city located on Route 14. The Protectors are known to be slow and defensive stat-wise, but with different stat distributions like other Legendary Pokémon groups. Regirock is Physical-based, while Regice is Special-based. On the other hand, Registeel has balanced Physical and Special stats. Regigigas, as the group master, has significantly higher stats than the Protectors but is severely crippled by its Signature Ability — Slow Start, which causes its Physical Attack and Speed to be halved for 5 turns after being encountered or sent out for battling. Obtaining Legendary Titans Players would first discover a blocked chamber on Route 6 with Regirock's eye pattern above and some strangely placed rocks in front. Next, they would find a sealed mineshaft with Registeel's eye pattern on top behind the Tree of Fire in Grove of Dreams. After clearing Fluoruma Gym, players can explore the ruins on Route 14 where a big door with "The Three Protectors will awaken the Titan" written on it that blocks the passage to a hidden room. Another room in the ruins reveals that "the Crystal Beast" wrecked havoc on this route — previously a city, until "the Titan" defeated it and forced it to flee. At last, a cave wall tightly shut with Regice's eye pattern marked on top is found on Route 15. Eventually, when players head inside Frostveil Catacombs, it is revealed that Roria follows the tradition of requiring completion of a few puzzles to unlock Legendary Titans, though only the first part instead of every section requires decoding Braille. Once all of them are solved, a seemingly major earthquake occurs, unveiling the 3 Protectors' Chambers from the previously locked cave entrances: Calcite Chamber on Route 6, Martensite Chamber in Grove of Dreams and Dendrite Chamber on Route 15. All 3 Protectors are found in their respective Chambers for battles. As they are all in caves and very difficult to catch, it is recommended to stock up on Dusk Balls from Poké Ball Emporium, Anthian City - Shopping District before fighting them. Once they are all assembled in the player's party, he or she can open the big door on Route 14 and gain access to Titans' Throng, where Regigigas sleeps inside. Although the other Titans have Set Encounters, Regigigas reacts much differently when awakened... Movesets Moves in italics are status moves that do not directly damage the target. Moves in red are sacrificial moves that make the Pokémon faint after using them. The Protectors The Titan Trivia *Regigigas is the first stationary Legendary Pokémon in the core series Pokémon games to be roaming by default in Pokémon Brick Bronze. This feature is also implemented on the first 3 Swords of Justice as well. Category:Pokémon